AniMat
Mat Brunet, better known as AniMat (born October 5, 1992) is an Canadian animation fan/critic from who makes several series on his YouTube channel and is the main protagonist of ElectricDragon505 (and they were foenergy uploaded to Blip and Mr. Coat and Friends until Mr. Coat himself did a lot of injustice to him along with his followers like Chris Etrata and SJW James Bond). These include Animation Lookback, a documentary-style show where AniMat gives interesting and note-worthy facts about animated movies by a certain studio, as well as that studios' history (which is his oldest and most well-known show), AniMat's Reviews, where AniMat reviews recent animated movies and gives them a rating out of 10 based on his personal experience, which was later followed by a spin-off series called AniMat's Classic Reviews, includes movies released prior to the current year in which they were released, and also AniMat's Reviews (Specials) where instead of animated films, he reviews live-action movies and animated TV shows in which both the Classic Reviews and the specials, also includes them in the released prior in 2010, The Epic Mickey Files, where AniMat discusses the history of certain characters that make appearances in the Epic Mickey series of video games, then their role in the game, and his Top 10 videos, where AniMat makes Top 10 videos surrounding a particular entry in animation, whether they be characters, moments in a piece of media or a movie itself, and specials or extra videos and series. As of September 2014, AniMat's YouTube channel has surpassed 25,000 subscribers, attracting new followers and fans of his videos every day. Most recently, he created a new series called, What's in the Box? and The Muppet Vlogs (due to being a huge fan of the Muppets). His most well-known catchphrases are, "What the Fridge", "Let's find out", and "See you later dudes". Personal life AniMat was born as Mat Brunet on October 5, 1992 at Montreal, Canada. Personality *intellegent *funny *comedic *agreeable *persistent *atmospheric *disrespectful (formerly) *fairly foul-mouthed *attractive *short-tempered (to an extent) *creative Likes and Dislikes Likes * Himself * Animation (as long as it is treated as a medium) * Most of Disney * Pixar * Nickelodeon * Illumination (yes, people, let sink in) * DreamWorks Animation (except The Boss Baby) * Stop-motion (ex: Laika, Will Vinton, Henry Selick, Wes Anderson, Tim Burton and Aardman) * Video games (ex: Nintendo games, Namco games, Halo games, SEGA games, Metal Gear games, the list goes on) * Anyone who likes films that he hates * Entertaining people * Cartoon Network * Doing his videos (re: Animation Lookback and AniMat's Reviews) * Being famous * The Muppets (franchise) * Pokemon (excluding certain rabid fan divisions like the Amourshippers and Genwunners) * Patreon Dislikes * Most of the Sony Pictures Animation films (excluding Surf's Up, Arthur Christmas, The Pirates! Band of Misfits, Goosebumps, Smurfs: The Lost Village and Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse) * Teen sitcom live-action shows and its stars (take, for instance, The Jonas Brothers, Hannah Montana, Dan Schneider Nickcoms excluding Drake & Josh) * Ice Age sequels (yet he would give nearly all of them except for Collision Course a 5/10) * Foodfight! '(WHY THE FREAKING HELL WOULD PEOPLE BE PROUD THAT OTHER PEOPLE MALIGN OTHER PEOPLE FOR HATING FOODFIGHT! AND OTHER FILMS ON MOST LISTS OF WORST MOVIES EVER MADE?!?!?!?!)' * The Weinstein Company's animated films (except for Hoodwinked) * Rip-offs (including animated mockbusters such as those from Video Brinquedo) * Bad Animated sequels (after all, AniMat has his "Top 10 WORST Animated Sequels") including Disney sequels/spin-offs by DisneyToon Studios * Bratz The Movie ''(or Bratz in general) * Vanguard Animation * ''Where the Dead Go to Die (let's give AniMat a Patreon request that is When Black Birds Fly - AniMat's Classic Reviews) * Mockbusters * The Minions (nowadays) * Disrespecting opinions * Crest Animation Productions (ex: the Norm of the North trilogy, Alpha & Omega franchise and The Swan Princess franchise) * Animated Titanic films (let's give AniMat a Patreon request that is "Romeo and Juliet: Sealed With a Kiss - AniMat's Classic Reviews as well) * Most 2013 animated films (except Frozen, Epic, Turbo, Monsters' University, The Wind Rises, The Croods and Despicable Me 2) * The haters in the cartoon community * Anti-SJWs * Donald Trump 1. AniMat's YouTube Channel Go to the above link and send him comments __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Top 10s Category:Excellent Category:Underrated Category:Could Do Choreography Category:Attractive Category:Hilarious